Paper Peace
by mandy3
Summary: This is totally Relena's POV. if you don't like her oh well but you might like this fic. Note I was not having a good day when I wrote this. but it could always be worse.


Disclaimer: I (duh) do not own gundam wing. I never have never will sorry to say. So if ya sue I most likely laugh in your face. Nor do I own Sylus Marner and the story that goes with him.

****

Author's Notes: lets just say I felt bitchy when I wrote this and was not having a good day at all. It might seem a little incoherent but this is what you would probably do if you were going through the same thing. And my writing partner had nothing to do with this. He read it though. And was very freaked out.

****

Paper Peace

Why in the hell do I care about this so much? Frankly I could really careless. They all soon forget. Then IT will start again. I will never ever say THAT word again. Not even if I was stuck in Hell's inferno. Even with promise of release if I say IT. That is the dirtiest word in the universe. That Word made boys, boys who just started high school, fight. Tore families apart made widows and orphans, soldiers and corpses. But soon someone will slip and IT will start again. Then IT will create more soldiers and corpses. But me, I frankly don't care because I am already fucking insane with trying to maintain this false peace. Yes people say that true peace if finally here. Even they say it. What a crock. I would laugh in their face if I had the chance. They have no idea about what I do to try and hold this paper peace together. I argue with old crotchety men who would strangle you as quickly as they would hug you in friendship. 

Hn. The world and especially those five no, six are so naive. They all think that after the Barton incident that the world had learned its lesson. HAHAHAHA. It's just so funny to think about it. They have no clue. If I could and had the opportunity I would slap them all for being so stupid. With all the shit I put up with each one of them would commit suicide. But I am stronger than they are. I don't need a mobile suit to defeat them I just need a pen and paper. It really is true that the pen it mightier then the sword. I could destroy them all and they would never know. I wouldn't to that to them. Personally I want to hunt down the bastards that started that stupid thing and publicly hang them. Oh, nice thought coming from a supposed pacifist. Pacifism, fuck it, pacifism gets you no where in this world. I fight. They might not think I fight but I do. I fight a bloodier battle than anything ever known. I put my pride, soul, body, and dignity on the line and for what just so I get a report that some group isn't satisfied with what I give. No they have to take fuckin' more of me. Would it be better if I stand before the glass alter and slit my writs and stab into myself then would they be satisfied. Probably not. They would find some other poor soul to do the same thing. But the world wouldn't think twice about this. Oh no, that would be a sacrifice for a noble cause. The blood would have been spilled nobly. Honor would bestowed on the family. Well I say fuck honor. To give and give will quickly burn someone out like its doing to me. I am no greedy I just want to enjoy this so-called peace. But no I do not enjoy the spoils of my battles. Nope I am slowly dying to protect it. I feel like Sylus Marner, protecting my gold greedily but soon I feel it will be stolen away from me in the night while I am gone and left with no Tippy to fill the gap later. But soon I will escape this never-ending battle with the people and I will win. Then I shall laugh at them all trying to hold on to that paper peace. And that's all it really is a paper peace. Treaties and bills. One spark and it will go up in smoke, fire and blood. But I will be laughing from wherever I go. Heaven, Hell or Limbo. It really wouldn't matter I have been through each one and none are better than the other is. How I wish I could see their face when they read this. The expressions would be priceless bet. Reading this coming from mousy Relena's mind. Won' t they be in for a shock. HE HE HE. I can't wait.

~~~~~

In the background you here a public announcement saying the Relena Peacecraft is missing and presumed dead.

"She was right you know. The expressions on our faces were priceless after reading that," said a tall boy with a braid.

"We really should have seen this one coming. Hindsight is always 20/20. And now I wish I were blind," a golden haired boy said.

"And what's worse is that we deserve those insults on that paper," said Heero.

"The worst part is I was her brother and I let then do it to her. I feel like an ass," Zechs said looking down defeated.

No comments came from the Chinese boy or the circus performer but each were thinking the same thing. 'And she should have slapped us for being so naive.'

The six men walked towards the government building trying to hopefully keep the paper peace Relena sacrificed so much for. They never noticed a certain sandy haired girl sitting at the café next to the building listening to them. After they left she laughed to her self. 'Let the try to keep that peace.'


End file.
